Dan Mitsugi
OVERVIEW Dan was raised on an island outside of the Mist village. He was treated as an outcast due to his kekkai genkai. Dan is known to be in the best shape as a ninja can be. He is incredibly strong and virtually untouchable by ninjas who are not elite. It has been said by his partner Fu that he is almost perfect due to training with Orochimaru. Dan is one of the breakout characters due to his loved to be hated attitude. When talking about his past he says “I don’t talk about what is not important.” Dan’s Attitude When describe by his victims and his enemies can only be known as cold, sadistic, scary, and ruthless. Fu has said a beast is only as dangerous as you want it to be speaking in terms of Dan. She has also said Dan is only a kitty with a lion’s demeanor on many occasions. Dan’s Style Dan wears an anbu black op uniform with guards on his arms and legs to protect open targets. On his back lies the Sword of Kusanagi. He also doesn’t carry a supply pouch like most shinobi. Abilities A gifted individual, and having been trained by Kabuto himself, Dan is a very dangerous, and powerful ninja for his age. According to Kabuto, Dan possessed such prodigious talent that in many ways, Dan had become more dangerous than him. One of Dan's defining battle-traits was his sheer speed. He was very fast with his attacks, such that even regarded ninja could not follow his actions. In addition, Dan also has good senses and is a keen observer. He was able to tell when Kakashi and Team 7 were near. Dan's taijutsu skills are also rather high as he was able to fight on even grounds with an expert like Kakashi, dodge a Rasengan attack from Naruto, and fight Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously. He is talented at noticing weaknesses in his opponent and using diversions, Dan possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. While its specifics are unknown, it is believed into involve an Earth Release usage and made clear by Dan that it could not be copied with the Sharingan. Tsunade also indicates that there were rumours of this ability, although it was never confirmed during any of the ninja wars. This could indicate that there have been others with this ability, but its rarity gave little knowledge of it. By using this power, Dan can summon and freely manipulate his crystal constructs in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Dan may even ride and fly upon his crystallised constructs. He has shown to be able to use one-handed seals similar to Haku, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. However, the deadliest aspect of his Crystal Release is that it crystallises the opponents and physical matter at a molecular level, and causing them to shatter into crystalline dust as a result. It is stated by Kabuto and Kakashi that he can crystallise the moisture in the air, therefore giving him an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power also appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. Dan's preferred and most dangerous ability was his skill in kenjutsu. He was highly proficient in the Sound Style, being able to perform the difficult Dance of the Rising Sun, an advanced technique that attacks the enemy's blind spot while using the Shadow Clone Technique as a distraction, something Dan could summon without using hand seals.During his fight against Naruto, Dan proved to have possessed keen reflexes as he was able to draw his blade in time to block an attack despite being inches away from his opponent and, on several occasions, was fast enough to use his sword to deflect kunai thrown at him while he was in mid-air. Dan also displayed great physical strength and precision in his sword attacks, slicing through or shattering several boulders with one strike.In addition, he was well versed in sword techniques that required great speed to confuse the enemy such as the Secret Sword: Moonlight. Lastly, Dan is a skilled sensor-type shinobi, having displayed the ability to sense chakra over a distance of several kilometres, as well as to discern the similarity between of chakra signatures belonging to close relatives such as Gaara and his father, and distinguish chakra from different populations. Furthermore, when these detection capabilities are employed in conjunction with his quick reflexes, he can avoid techniques that even other Kage find difficult to evade, even from his blind-side.